This invention relates to a standing board for children's strollers, which can be used in connection with most current stroller designs.
Standing boards are used for strollers primarily to make it possible for an additional child to be transported with the stroller. In addition a standing board can be used for the transport of goods. The standing board is fixed to the stroller with beams that reach from the standing board to suitable fastening points on the stroller. In order to facilitate connection to as many types of stroller on the market as possible, the beams are adjustable to fit the fastening points. The present invention is a standing board of this adjustable type.
The purpose of the present invention is to facilitate a simple adjustment of the fastening beams so the standing board can be utilised for a large variety of stroller designs. According to the invention, this is achieved with a standing board that is fastened to the stroller with fastening beams that reach from the standing board and has a means for fastening to the stroller on the far end of the beams. The fastening beams are aligned in the direction of the standing board's normal direction of movement and are basically parallel to the standing board itself and are adjustable in a right angle to the movement direction. It is also mounted on the forward edge of the standing board with devices to maintain the beams in their set positions. The fastening beams can be adjusted along the forward edge of the standing board, i.e. across the preconceived movement direction of the standing board. The angle of the fastening beams related to the standing board is fixed and depends only on the angle of the front of the standing board in relation to the supporting surface to be used for transport. In order to facilitate adjustment to different stroller designs the fastening beams are designed to be able to be twisted in the fastening points for adjustment of their angle against the supporting surface of the standing board.
The particularities of the invention are described in the patent claims.